Birthday Gift-
by Kuroya-kun
Summary: "Tak perlu repot memberikan kado padaku Shizu-chan ! Kuberikan kado ulang tahunku padamu ". Shizaya. Yaoi. Slight OOC. Bad Summaries.Warning, typo(es)


**I did not own, Durarara! /even though I wish for it/**

**Disclaimer: Ryohgo Narita -sensei**

**Enjoy~**

**.**

**.**

**Lie**

.

-3 May, 10 lebih 45 menit, malam hari, di Ikebukuro

Rambut _raven_, jaket berbulu dan mata merah semerah darah, pemilik ciri khas itu sedang menyusuri jalanan Ikebukuro yang dihiasi dengan gemerlap lampu malam. Ah.. Betapa ia mencintai kota ini, apalagi diisi dengan monster favoritnya. Tapi sangat disayangkan. Tiga hari penuh belakangan ini, ia tak dapat melihat monster kesayangannya, bukan, monster _tercintanya._

_Well_, mungkin _menjauhi _adalah kata yang lebih tepat. Benar sekali, seorang Izaya Orihara, yang setiap detiknya merusak kedamaian kota Ikebukuro dengan cara membangunkan monster favoritnya yang paling ditakuti, belakangan ini menjauhinya. Yah mau bagaimana lagi, _toh _sudah terlanjur. Sekarang Izaya tak lagi terlihat dengan senyum sinis yang menyakitkan mata, wajahnya kini dihiasi dengan tampang murung yang bahkan melihatnya saja membuat ikut sedih.

Wajar saja jika warga Ikebukuro menanyakan apa yang terjadi padanya. Walau sebenarnya mereka tidak menyuarakan hal itu. Tapi tetap saja, pasti orang orang menyadari perubahan perilaku Izaya. Apalagi si monster yang selalu ada di pikirannnya. Shizuo Heiwajima jika kau ingin tahu nama monster itu. Rambut _blond_ dan baju bartender adalah ciri khasnya. Walau sebenarnya kekuatannya yang melebihi monster sekalipun merupakan ciri khasnya yang sebenarnya. Bahkan si monster pun bertanya tanya apa yang terjadi pada _flea-nya _yang menyebalkan itu. Walau dia tak pernah menampakkan rasa cemasnya, tapi jauh dilubuk hatinya, rasa cemas tak terbendung telah melanda hatinya.

Untuk seseorang seperti Shizuo mungkin mustahil untuk dapat merasakan cemas terlebih lagi cinta, yah itu hanyalah presepsi orang orang. Tapi Shizuo kan juga manusia -walau lebih sering disebut monster- yang memiliki hati. Sayang sekali tak ada yang sadar akan hal itu, termasuk si _informant _sendiri.

_'biarkan sajalah, aku memang tak tau apa yang ada di otaknya'_ batin Shizuo.

Walau sebenarnya dia khawatir setengah mat- ehem, sangat khawatir. Tapi dia tak mungkin kan, langsung menerobos ke apartement musuh bebuyutannya dan bilang kalau dia cemas? Pemikiran yang sangat bodoh, bahkan Shizuo yang bodohnya tiada tandingan ini pun tahu kalau itu tindakan bodoh.

Sekeras apapun dia berusaha menyembunyikan ke khawatirannya, tetap saja pasti terlihat, apalagi oleh senpainya yang sekarang menjadi bosnya. Yap benar, dia itu Tom. Bukan, bukan Tom Cruise, tapi Tom, Tom saja. Yah, kembali ke masalah pokok. Tom yang selalu mengamati Shizuo ini pasti menyadari sikap Shizuo yang perlahan lahan berubah. Ingin menjadi senpai yang baik, Tom akhirnya pun mengajak Shizuo ke cafe untuk bicara.

"Jadi..? Izaya ya?" katanya mencoba untuk bersikap _cool_

"H-haa? Izaya-eh, kenapa dengan si _flea _itu!?" tanya Shizuo dengan muka konyolnya, walau tanpa sadar dia berbicara terbata-bata.

"Ternyata benar, bicara padanya sana.." Tom, masih dengan wajah lurus sok _cool _nya itu menyarankan Shizuo untuk bicara dengan Izaya. Tom-san mau cari mati ternyata, hahaha /dibuang

"Ngapain aku kesana?! Yang ada malah aku _kutu_-an lagi!" bentak Shizuo, sedikit merasa jengkel kepada senpainya yang satu ini

"Bicara padanya, dia pasti membutuhkanmu" jawab Tom mantap, aura kebijaksanaan terpancar dari dirinya. Shizuo, memikirkan saran Tom-san untuk sesaat. Dan melihat kepastian dari senpainya itu, ia akhirnya pasrah dan menuruti perkataan bosnya.

.

.

.

Itulah alasan kenapa Shizuo Heiwajima, sedang berdiri didepan pintu kamar apartement musuh bebuyutannya, _kutu _yang paling dibencinya itu. Dengan keringat dingin menetes dari pelipisnya, tangan gemetar dan juga perasaan _nervous _yang melanda otaknya. Shizuo-Shizuo.. Seperti mau menyatakan cinta saja /dilempar

Sekarang tepat pukul 11 lebih 1 menit. Tentu saja malam hari, mana mungkin dia mau orang orang melihatnya pergi ke rumah musuh bebuyutannya di siang bolong, dengan keadaan seperti ini. Yap, setelah beberapa lama berbasa basi dengan otaknya sendiri, Shizuo akhirnya memberanikan diri mengetuk di pintunya Izaya.

.

_Tok tok.._

_._

_..._

_._

_Tok tok.._

_._

_._

Tak ada jawaban? Kemana perginya Izaya? Karena rasa penasaran yang diaduk dengan cemas, Shizuo akhirnya mendobrak pintu apartement Izaya. Selamat jalan deh buat pintumu, Izaya.

Shizuo pun masuk dengan suara seminim mungkin, walau sebenarnya suara dobrakan yang cukup keras tadi sudah membuat hal itu sia sia. Setelah sepenuhnya berada di dalam, ia melihat sekitar..

Gelap..

Itu kesan pertama yang dilihat Shizuo ketika memasuki apartement Izaya. Gelap, senyap, bahkan Shizuo sampai menahan nafas demi mendengar satu suara saja yang menandakan bahwa Izaya ada disana, di apartement nya. Tapi sayang, Dewi Fortuna tak berpihak pada Shizuo, tidak ada sama sekali tanda kehidupan di dalam apartement Izaya

Kemana ya Izaya malam malam begini? Dasar Izaya, membuat Shizuo khawatir saja. Tapi yah, Shizuo yang telah selesai mengelilingi segala sudut apatement Izaya ini pun akhirnya berlari keluar untuk mencari Izaya. Kita doakan tak terjadi apa apa pada Izaya ya..

.

.

.

.

.

Melihat pemandangan kota dari atap gedung Sunshine60 memang sangat menenangkan hati. Apalagi untuk Izaya Orihara yang hatinya sedang gundah. Dia terduduk di pinggir atap tak berpembatas itu. Angin malam menghembus rambut _raven _nya yang mengkilat diterangi rembulan.

Dia sedang berpikir, jika dia bertemu Shizu-chan saat ini, apa yang akan terjadi ya? Paling paling dia akan dilempari _vending machine _atau tatapan bencinya yang sangat menyakitkan hatinya.

"Bodoh" Izaya, dengan suara parau, mata sayu kurang tidur, dan wajah _emotionless_ nya itu, menatap langit malam lekat lekat. Seakan takut bahwa ini akan jadi kali terakhir ia melihatnya.

"Shizu-chan bodoh"

.

.

.

.

.

Shizuo masih berusaha mencari dimana keberadaan sang _informant. _Berharap tak terjadi apa apa padanya. Kasihan Shizuo, biasanya ia tak perlu mencari _raven _kesayangannya. Kini harus berlari mencarinya.

_'Seandainya aku Izaya.. Dimana aku akan berada..?' _pikir Shizuo dalam hati.

Bodoh sekali kau Shizuo mana mungkin kau bisa menyaingi kepintaran Iza- ehem.. Yah, dan entah itu malaikat atau apapun yang berbisik padanya. Tiba tiba saja ia terpikir untuk pergi ke gedung Sunshine60 itu. Aneh, badannya bergerak sendiri tanpa sepengetahuan otaknya -bukannya Shizuo pernah memakai otaknya sih /dandikuburin

Jalan demi jalan, gedung demi gedung, perempatan demi perempatan ia lalui untuk menemui _flea_ kesayangannya ini. Sampai akhirnya..

_BRAAAK_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_BRAAAK_

Izaya menoleh kebelakangnya, mendengar suara pintu yang dibantingkan dengan suara yang cukup keras. Dia sempat berpikir apakah pintu itu lepas dari engselnya atau tidak. Biarpun begitu, ia memalingkan wajahnya untuk menatap langit malam lagi, tanpa memperdulikan bahwa yang baru saja masuk itu-

.

.

.

Dengan nafas yang terenggal-enggal, Shizuo melangkah melewati pintu yang nyawanya hampir melayang karena bantingan berlebihan Shizuo. Dia memperhatikan sekitarnya, memastikan setiap sudut yang ada di atap bangunan itu. Hingga akhirnya, matanya tertuju pada sesosok bayangan hitam tengah duduk di tepi atap menatap langit. Shizuo mendekatinya perlahan lahan sekaligus mendapat penglihatan yang lebih jelas terhadap sosok itu.

_'Izaya Orihara...'_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Shizu-chan_

Pikir Izaya dengan segenap hatinya. Betapa dia ingin dipeluk oleh tangan besarnya yang hangat. Betapa ia ingin merasakan kelembutan bibir manisnya itu. Haa.. Mengkhayal itu memang menyenangkan ya Izaya /plak

"Mencintai orang yang membencimu itu menyakitkan..."

"Heh, jadi kau bisa merasakan cinta juga, hah, _flea_?"

_Apa...?_

Izaya segera menoleh, dan mendapati sosok monster Ikebukuro tengah berdiri dengan muka sok nya dihadapan Izaya._ Awkward_. Satu kata yang paling tepat untuk menggambarkan situasi sekarang ini. Coba saja pikir, tanpa sadar kau membicarakan orang yang kau cintai dan tiba tiba orang yang kau cintai itu membalas perkataanmu. Benar benar deh..

Izaya yang tadinya menunjukkan ekspresi _shock_ luar biasa, kini berubah menjadi _emotionless. _Shizuo juga kaget melihat ini, kecewa malah, melihat ekspresi terkejut begitu keluar dari Izaya jarang sekali terjadi, hampir tidak pernah bahkan. Tapi, kekecewaan Shizuo langsung pudar ketika mendengar-

"Oh, Shizuo.."

-dengan suara datar dari Izaya. Apalagi penyebutan nama aslinya, benar benar membuat Shizuo terkejut. Kemana _pet name _yang sering dilontarkan Izaya padanya? Seberapapun ia membenci nama panggilan itu... Dia sekarang merindukannya..

"kau baik-baik saja, _flea _?"

Izaya hanya berdiri sekaligus memalingkan wajahnya pada Shizuo, menunjukkan punggung kecilnya. Shizuo hanya terdiam, mencermati punggung Izaya, menebak nebak apa yang akan dia lakukan selanjutnya. Tapi apa yang ia lakukan kali ini sangat sangat mengejutkan Shizuo

"Aku mencintaimu"

"...HAH?"

Shizuo dengan wajah setengah memerah dan setengah marah -kalaupun itu bisa- bertanya dengan penuh kebingungan. Izaya pun berbalik dan menatap Shizuo dengan mata merahnya yang dulu bersinar layaknya darah, kini redup seperti telah mati

"Aku mencintaimu"

Tomat. Semerah itulah wajah Shizuo saat ini, mungkin lebih. Ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa, otaknya sudah bekerja dengan kecepatan 10000000000000000 km/detik. Walaupun sebenarnya percuma mengingat dia itu bodoh. Shizuo mengambil langkah mundur, menutupi wajahnya yang memerah dengan satu tangan

"J-jangan berc-canda _flea_ !" Bentaknya, tapi Izaya hanya tersenyum tipis sambil berkata

"Aku tidak bercanda, Shizuo"

Penyebutan nama aslinya ini membuat Shizuo berpikir dua kali. Apakah Izaya ini serius, atau hanya ingin mempermainkan perasaannya? Siapa yang bisa menebak Izaya? Tidak ada. Hal inilah yang membuat Shizuo mati matian berpikir keras. Haruskah dia mengikuti hatinya yang mengatakan bahwa Izaya itu berkata tulus, jujur dari hatinya. Atau mengikuti otaknya yang mengatakan bahwa Izaya hanya sedang nge-_troll_ dengan perasaannya.

Menit ke menit berlalu, Shizuo masih memikirkan langkah apa yang harus diambilnya. Izaya terus menunggu dan menunggu. Memberikan berapa banyak waktu pun yang diminta Shizuo. Shizuo yang panik dan tidak bisa berpikir jernih, memilih mengikuti otaknya dan berkata

"HAH! DAN AKU MEMBENCIMU, _FLEA! _SANGAT SANGAT MEMBENCIMU HINGGA AKU MUNTAH SETIAP KALI MENCIUM BAUMU! SANGAT BENCI HINGGA AKU HARUS MANDI 10 KALI KETIKA BERSENTUHAN DENGANMU! SANGAT MEMBENCIMU HINGGA AKU INGIN SEKALI MENCEKIKMU, MEMUTUSKAN KEPALAMU DARI BADANMU ITU LALU MEMBUANGNYA KE TEMPAT SAMPAH! KARENA KAU COCOK DISANA! KAU DENGAR ITU, _FLEA?!"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_...tess_

Benar, itu suara air. Tapi sayang itu bukan hujan. Itu adalah air, airmata dari sang Izaya Orihara. Terkejut? Itu belum seberapa jika kau melihat wajah yang dibuat Shizuo.

_...Ketakutan..._

Kurang lebih itu ekspresi yang dibuatnya saat ini. Melihat si maha hebat Izaya Orihara menangis, terlebih lagi di depan matanya.

"Aku selalu tahu..." Izaya berbisik

Rantaian pemikiran Shizuo pun langsung terputus ketika dia mendengar ini. Dia pun terdiam ketika Izaya melanjutkan perkataannya diiringi isak tangisan lembut

"Aku.. Selalu tahu kalau Shizu-chan.. Membenciku.. Tapi aku tak pernah mengira akan sesakit ini.."

Izaya mengangkat wajahnya, memperlihatkan Shizuo wajahnya yang kini dialiri airmata dan kepedihan mendalam dari matanya. Izaya meraih dadanya, lalu mencengkramnya erat. Berharap bahwa rasa sakit yang dirasakan hatinya ini akan berkurang. Tapi sekali lagi sayang, mana pernah takdir baik berpihak pada Izaya. Ia lalu berjalan mendekati Shizuo yang tersentak kaget menyadarinya dan langsung mengambil langkah mundur

"Tenang saja, Shizu-chan.. Aku tidak akan menyentuhmu kok.. Karena Shizu-chan akan susah-"

Perkataannya terhenti oleh isakan tangis. Ia berharap dirinya lebih kuat dari ini. Dia kan Izaya Orihara. Tuhan dari populasi manusia. Tapi kenapa dia merasa menjadi salah satunya? Merasakan perasaan yang tidak dibutuhkan oleh seorang Tuhan. Seharusnya dia membenci Shizuo karena membuatnya merasa seperti manusia. Tapi tidak, dia mencintai Shizuo sejak dari pertama kali mereka bertemu. Dia tahu akan begini akhirnya, tapi dia tetap tak bisa menahan perasaan yang terus tumbuh setiap kali dia melihat monster yang dicintainya ini. Shizuo yang tak bisa berkata apa apa akhirnya balas berbicara, tapi tetap saja mengikuti otak bodohnya itu

"A-Aku tak akan termakan tipuanmu, _flea_! Berhentilah berbohong karena aku tidak akan termakan tipuanmu!"

Kau bodoh Shizuo. Kau tahu itu? Tapi yah, kau itu memang bodoh. Izaya hanya tersenyum tipis, senyum yang dipaksakan. Sebelum dia melangkah melewati Shizuo tanpa berkata apa apa. Shizuo yang terkejut segera berbalik dan meneriaki Izaya

"O-oi! Aku belum selesai! Dasar peni-"

"Hidupku adalah kebohongan, Shizuo..."

Sekali lagi, Shizuo terdiam membisu mendengarkan penjelasan Izaya yang sulit dimengerti baginya.

"Aku hidup.. Karena ada kau yang terus hidup.."

"H-haa? Aku tak menger-"

"Tapi sekarang... Aku sudah mati.."

Dan saat itu, ketika Shizuo telah sadar dari perbincangan di kepalanya mengenai apa maksud dari yang dikatakan Izaya. Izaya telah tiada. Pergi entah kemana, ia pun tak tahu. Yang jelas, Izaya sudah tak ada lagi di pandangannya.

.

.

.

.

-3 May, 11 lebih 54 menit, malam hari, Ikebukuro

Shizuo berlari, terus berlari dan berlari kemana kakinya membawanya. Satu kesalahan bodoh yang di lakukan sejam yang lalu. Benar benar bodoh. Dia ingin sekali meminta maaf kepada Izaya. Itulah alasan kenapa dia berlari dengan kecepatan penuh menuju apartemen milik _informant_ itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Shizuo masuk ke apartement Izaya tanpa perlu mengetuk -karena pintu yang sudah rusak sih- dan langsung meneriakkan nama Izaya ketika ia masuk

"IZAAAAYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

...Tak ada jawaban

Shizuo berlari, menghidupkan setiap lampu yang ada di dalam apartement ini. Mencari sosok _informant _yang sangat dicintainya itu. Ruang tamu, dapur, kamar mandi, ruang kerja. Semuanya telah di cek oleh Shizuo... Tunggu, masih ada kamar Izaya.

Dia pun langsung berlari ke kamar Izaya secepat mungkin. Dibukanya pintu kamar Izaya dan segera dia meneriakkan nama Izaya

"IZAAAYAAAA!"

...Lagi, tak ada jawaban

_Kemana flea itu?! Tunggu, jangan panik Shizuo! Mungkin saja Izaya belum sampai di apartement nya kan? _

Belum sempat Shizuo beranjak dari tempatnya. Dia menemukan sebuah amplop putih, tergeletak dengan rapi diatas tempat tidur ber-seprai merah darah, sangat ciri khas Izaya. Dengan tangan gemetar, Shizuo mengambil amplop itu dan membukanya

_Surat?_

Dilihat dari tulisannya dan kata pertama yang tertulis _'Shizu-chan'_ sudah jelas surat itu dari siapa. Shizuo langsung mebuka lipatan kertas itu dan membacanya

.

.

.

-4 May, tepat jam 00.00 malam, Kamar Izaya

.

_Shizu-chan_

_Wah wah, secepat ini kau sampai di apartemenku~? Fufufu~ kau benar benar mencintaiku sampai sampai hapal alamat rumahku ya? Hahaha~_

_Eh tunggu dulu! Jangan di robek~! Nanti kau melewatkan bagian menariknya loh~_

_Nah, sekarang kau sudah tenangkan? Aku mau cerita dulu~_

_Um.. Dimulai dari mana ya? Ah~ baiklah_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Aku mencintaimu_

_Kurasa itu saja cukup membuatmu mengertikan~? Kalau begitu sampai jumpa~_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Hahaha~_

_Bercanda bercanda! Aku tak mungkin meninggalkan Shizu-chan dengan otak protozoannya yang menyedihkan itu sendirian dirumahku kan~? Bisa bisa rumahku meledak lagi~_

_Mari kujelaskan~_

_Banyak orang yang tak tahu arti kata 'cinta' itu apa ne? _

_Aku juga termasuk salah satunya_

_Banyak juga yang berkata 'Keep your friend close, but keep your enemy closer' kan?_

_Nah, aku bingung pada pepatah ini. Kenapa harus musuh yang lebih dijaga? Mengerti maksudku ne? Ah- otak protozoan Shizu-chan memang menyusahkan~!_

_Kita lewatkan saja deh yang satu itu. _

_Sekarang, banyak orang berkata bahwa garis pembatas antara cinta dan benci itu tipis ne? Aku sebenarnya berpikir inj hal konyol~ pikir saja!_

_Cinta dan Benci kan layaknya langit dan bumi! Tak kan pernah me~nya~tu~! Tapi kutarik perkataanku, karena sejak bertemu denganmu, aku merasa antara cinta dan benci tak pernah ada dinding tipis yang membatasinya. _

_Cinta itu artinya kau rela melakukan apapun demi orang yang kau cintai bahagia. Kau rela dia mencintai orang lain, kau rela menjauhi dia, kau rela menjodohkannya dengan orang yang dia sukai walau kau menyukainya dan lagi, kau rela mati untuknya,_

_Nah Shizu-chan, Kau membenciku ne?_

_Karena itu aku akan membuatmu bahagia,_

_Lihat keluar jendela deh~_

_._

_._

_._

Shizuo yang tanpa sadar mengikuti perintah Izaya, melangkah menaiki kasur Izaya, dia membuka jendelanya dan melihat keluar jendela. Dibawah sana, banyak sekali kerumunan orang-orang, mobil polisi, ambulans pun ada disana. Setengah bingung, Shizuo melanjutkan membaca..

.

.

.

_Sudah lihat ne, Shizu-chan?_

_Hehe~ kau bingung kan kenapa aku bilang begini?_

_Sini kujelaskan lagi biar otak protozoanmu mengerti~_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_...Yang dibawah sana itu aku._

_Yup, aku, si hebat Izaya Orihara, dibawah sana, tertidur bermandikan darah, dan dikelilingi ratusan orang._

_._

_._

_Tuhan yang jatuh dari tahta ne? Khukhu~ _

_Lucu sekali kan, Shizu-chan?_

_._

_._

_Ah! Hari ini aku ulang tahun ne~ tak perlu repot memberikan kado padaku~_

_Kuberikan kadoku padamu~ fufufu~_

_Yah kau mengerti maksudku kok~_

_Sampai jumpa deh~_

_Mungkin dikehidupan lain kau mau menerimaku~_

_._

_._

_._

_-Izaya_

_Ps:_

_Saat aku terlahir sebagai orang selain Izaya Orihara yang kau benci ini._

_Paipai~_

_._

_._

_._

_.._

_._

_._

-4 May, 00.05, Ikebukuro

_"Berita hari ini..._

_...Izaya Orihara, 23 tahun, diduga bunuh diri, meloncat dari atap apartementnya tanpa ala... _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_...24 tahun, diduga bunuh diri dalam ruangan terkunci, Polisi berhasil mendobrak pintu kamarnya dan menemukan secarik kertas ditangannya... 'aku akan menyusulmu, Izaya' tertulis disana..._

_._

_._

_._

_...Sekian beri-"_

_._

_._

-OWARI

.

.

.

**A/N: **

**Yosh selesai! Maaf kalau ceritanya aneh- dan banyak typo-**

**Sebenarnya mau nunggu 4 May tahun depan, sekalian merayakan ulang tahun Izaya...**

**Tapi nggak sabar menungu, jadinya di publish hari ini- /dibuang**

**Either way! R&R?**

**-Kuroya**


End file.
